ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocahontas (Canon Tale)
Pocahontas was a Native American woman who heavily impacted the colonial history of the United States in the early 17th century. Her life was loosely used as inspiration for a Disney animated feature in 1995. There was also a more realistic motion picture adaption of her influence on Jamestown and a fantasy film blockbuster inspired by her life. Once Upon a Nightmare seeks to draw inspiration from a variety of different cultural sources, and so it was decided to adapt Pocahontas to the site's mythology. They were placed in Solhara where the society is more tribal and they could be given a land provided them by the Green Man, an entity that embodies nature. Some characters were taken from the Disney animated feature, but most are in line with what is known of her history as a young woman. Canon Tale The Powhatan were a tribe whose loyalty and worship to the Green Man was rewarded with the creation of a special oasis in the Solharan desert. It is said that if one was to try to drive the Powhatan from the oasis; that it would dry up. Their oasis was vast with with ample woodland, animals, and food to forage saving them from the widespread famine and rioting taking place in most other areas of Solhara. Although in the past, they traded with other tribes, recent events have caused them to withdraw into the oasis to keep its resources for themselves. Culturally, the Powhatan are a people who base their lives in tradition. They value the continuation of traditional methods of farming, hunting, and gathering, and ceremony that help them stay more connected to nature. At birth, every Powhatan is likened to a natural spirit such as a plant, animal, or geographical feature. Very often they are named after this spirit, though they may gain other names and titles based on personality and merit. The Virginia Company was a mercenary group hired to get access to the Powhatan oasis to gather resources for the Sultan and his family. Although most of the men seek someway to dislodge the Powhatan without losing the magic of the oasis, John Smith, one mercenary among them, is too interested in the princess of the tribe to keep his mind on his duty. Current State of Affairs While the blight was overtaking the seas, several infected creatures traveled upstream to the safe, sacred lands of the oasis. Pocahontas and many other Powhatans were forced to take up arms against the monsters. Arthur and Gwenhwyfar Pendragon offered their assistance in the fight. Recognizing the need for a larger coalition against the infection, Pocahontas has left the safety of the Oasis in order to aid Gwenhwyfar's efforts in the capital. Although she is skilled in diplomatic relations and has the best interest of the Oasis in mind, her decisions are controversial. There has long been a policy of political isolation among the Powhatans. Pocahontas's actions go against the advice of both The Chief and her husband, and the Powhatans are split in terms of their support. Characters * Flit -''' A Stray Faemiliar who sought assylum among the Powhatan in the Oasis. He is loyal to Pocahontas and serves as her servant/friend. * 'Grandmother Willow - '''Priestess of the Green Man who serves the Powhatan. * 'John Smith - '''After serving in the Calladahn Navy for most of his life, John joined up with the Virginia Company shortly after the break out of the Blight. He and Pocahontas are undeniably drawn to one another, although the Powahtan princess is married to Kocoum. He is the son of Phoebus, though he grew up without knowledge of his father. * '''Kocoum - '''A Powhatan warrior. He entered into an arranged marriage with Pocahontas. He is also the elder brother of Tiger Lily, who was kidnapped from the Oasis at a young age. His spirit is compared to that of a bear. * '''Meeko - '''A young Powahatan hunter/gatherer whose spirit is compared to that of a raccoon. * '''Nakoma - '''A Powhatan woman and friend of Pocahontas. She is currently studying to be a Priestess of the Greenman/a medicine woman. * '''Pocahontas - '''Chief Powhatan's daughter. Pocahontas is currently serving Queen Gwenhwyfar as a member of her round table and a representative of the Oasis in the Capital. Her spirit is compared to that of a River. * '''Powhatan - '''Chief of the Powhatan. His spirit is compared to that of an Eagle. * '''Radcliffe - '''A Solharan merchant heading the Virginia company, a mercenary group hired by the Sultan to conduct "trade relations" with the Powhatan tribe. Related Stories * ''Aladdin'' - The Sultan hired the Virginia Company to raid the Oasis for resources. * ''Arabian Nights'' - The Sultan hired the Virginia Company to raid the Oasis for resources. * ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - John Smith is the son of Fleur de Lys and Phoebus. * ''The Pantheon'' -''' The Green Man is the deity who gave the Powhatan their magical Oasis. * Sleeping Beauty - The Solharan Prince's father, the Sultan, is the one who hired the Virginia Company to raid the Oasis. * '''Snow White -''' John Smith was once forced to serve in the Evil Queen's navy.